Gon's Love
by Sato94
Summary: A girl loves Gon, but he is too innocent. Killua disgusted to this girl. Chapter 7 Updated! It's Gon's turn. Gon confessed to Killua? Warning: ch 7 is a bit shounen-ai. Pairing GonxOC, GonxKillua
1. First Meet, Faint!

**What happened if there was a girl who loves Gon so much and she tried to keep Gon away from Killua? Of course Killua will feel mad and try to get rid that girl.**

**Warnings:** **Contains OC. The home and city conditions may not same as the real story. **

**I don't own Hunter X Hunter and all the characters. **

**Please excuse my bad English.**

**Let's just begin the story.**

* * *

><p>This story happened when they were 18. And they were paying for a visit to Mito-san in Whale Island.<p>

They were already growing up and become two handsome adolescent, and of course both are popular in girls. But their personality didn't change even a bit.

Gon, he got his handsome face from his father, Ging. He has beautiful wide eyes and black spike hair. Other than his face is honest and simple personality gives him additional point in girls' eyes.

Killua, smooth silver hair and cold eyes in his handsome face, with dispassionate personality made him looks like a cool mysterious guy. And of course he is also popular in girls even 'a bit' more popular than Gon.

The most important thing is they are a hunter. They achieved hunter title in very young age, that's really great thing.

They walked in a path and brought some things that they bought from the store. All the girls in there are blushing, and even some yelling their name with –sama in addition like "Kyaaa! Killua-sama! Gon-sama!"

Killua doesn't really feel good with these things, and he said "Hey Gon, I don't really like this. Can we just tell them to shut up?"

"Don't say such a thing to girls. It's rude. They just want to say hello to us. I wonder why they are adding –sama thing in our names." Said Gon while he waving his hand to the girls.

Oh man, he is too innocent to know that the girls love us, thought Killua. "And I wonder why they just do stupid things like yelling and waving their useless hand while we bring these? Won't they help us? Oh god." Gon just smiling hear his friend complaining.

After they arrived home, they walked through Mito-san's bar. Mito-san and Grandma looked really busy serving the customers. But when they see Gon and Killua, Mito-san helped them to bring the things immediately. The kids a bit surprised because they usually did this without any help. They give an unusual look to her, then Mito-san smiling, and explained "Let me put these on your room. Gon, there's a girl waiting for you in there." she pointed at a table which close to window. Before Gon could asked who, Mito-san already left.

In that table, there are a girl sit there. She wore a baby blue sleeveless dress with rose-colored line in the edge of the knee-length skirt. She let her medium auburn hair that combed neatly with a butterfly hairclip loose. She has a cute face. But she has an arrogant and possessive personality. Other than that, she is just an ordinary girl.

"Our little Gon is grown up now. He has a girlfriend." Said Grandma in the bar table while smiling.

Gon confused. He didn't remember that he made a promise to meet in Mito-san's bar. "Come on Killua, let's see who is she?" He pulled Killua's left hand.

"Why'd I have to go with you? You are the one who want to meet her, right?" Killua tried to refuse.

"You're my best friend. It's no different if she talks to either me or you." Gon answered. Poor Gon, he doesn't know anything about love. He does, but not about girlfriend-boyfriend thing.

When they reach the girl's table, Gon pulled a chair and also Killua. She looked a bit disappointed because she just wanted to meet Gon, without any intruder.

"So, what happened? Why you want to see us?" Gon asked and smiled to her. It was enough to make her blush and got rattled. But, hey! There's something wrong in his words. Did he just say she wants to meet them? No she wants to meet Gon. Just Gon. The boy who is she adores.

"Umm… I just wanted to meet you Gon-sama…" She said. Her whole face turned red. _Oh my god, I can't talk freely if that silver-haired guy there. _She thought. She looked toward Killua with irk. Killua knew it. He felt a little mad. He stood up.

"Fine, I'm leaving now okay! What did I say huh. She just wanted to meet you." He yelled. He looked at the girl's annoyed-for-him blue eyes. Killua didn't know why he feels mad. _Its okay right, if he just hanging out with another people beside me? Furthermore he doesn't understand that girl-guy things. I don't need to do this. Am I jealous? Wait, why should I?_ He fought with himself in his mind. He ran as fast as he can to their bedroom.

Gon feels worry, but then he spoke to her "Actually he doesn't need to do it. I'm sorry because he yelled like that. Shall we continue?"

"Eh… huh… Yes… Let me introduce myself. My name is Anna. I live in the north on this island." She blushed. It's hard for her to speak because she is so nervous.

"Anna. What a beautiful name. My name is Gon Freecs. Nice to meet you." He smiled to her. Actually he doesn't know whether it's beautiful or not. Mito-san taught him to praise girl's name if there's a girl introducing her name to him.

Now she's gonna lose her head. _Oh my god. He is so kind! He still introducing his name even I already said his name. I wonder if he wants to go out with me. But, oh, I must try!_ She thought. Then she toughens her heart and said. "Gon-sama, are you free in Saturday night?"

"Hmm.. night, I don't know. It's still two days right? I think I won't do anything except playing around with Killua. No I have nothing to do. Why?"

That could make her jump because too happy "Err… I'm so glad if you want to go out somewhere with me. Watching movie in cinema, maybe? I know a good movie." Her heart beats so fast and cold sweat flowing from her temples. She afraid she rejected, but she happy she could talked to him.

"I think I should ask Mito-san for permission. I've never hanging out in night. Wait a minute, okay." He confused. _Why this girl nervous? Am I doing something that makes her so scared? I don't understand._ Before he stood up from his chair, suddenly somebody said behind his back. "Of course you could Gon, you're not a kid anymore."

"Oh, that's you Mito-san. You're startling me." Gon said.

"Sorry Gon, this is the drinks. I made this special for you two." Mito-san put two snifter contain a purple liquid down.

"But I didn't order for it…" Anna said sweetly to attract Mito-san.

"It's okay dear, you don't have to pay it. Gon will. What's your name Miss?"

"Why I'm the one who will pay for it? Mito-san!" Gon whined childishly.

Mito-san and Anna laughed. Anna answered and put her hand out to shake her hand with Mito-san "I'm Anna. Pleased to meet you." She didn't feel as nervous as before because there's Mito-san with them.

After Mito-san left Gon and Anna, they continue their conversation. "So, what time we will meet this Saturday night? Where?" Asked Gon.

"Ehh…? What…? Huh..? Err…" She became nervous like before. Her face heated again. She feels like she wants to scream loudly or she wants to jump highly. Her heartbeat meter is increasing. "Where? Uhh… How-bout-here-in-seven-pm?" She talked 8 times quicker in last sentence. _I'm so stupid! How could Gon-sama understand if I talk so quick like that!_

"Err.. Anna-san…" Gon feels something strange in this girl. He didn't say he hates her, but this girl is indeed odd for him. "Huh… Yes.. Gon-sama?"

"Why you're acting so weird? Are you sick?" Gon asked. Before she answered, Gon added "And you don't need to add –sama in my name."

"Uh… Yes, Gon…-san. Huh?.. No.. I.. am.. okay."_ Wait, hey. If I'm pretending to sick, maybe he'll take care of me. I want to see his bedroom. Ah, I'm hell too confident, but there's nothing hurt if I try, right?_ She talked to herself in her mind. "Ah, actually I feel a little dizzy…" She tried so hard to convince Gon.

"Are you okay? Anna-san? Where's your home? I'm going to take you home." He stood up and approached her. He tried to guide her to stand and walk.

_Aaaah! He won't take me to his room!_ She said disappointedly in her mind. But when Gon touched her shoulder, she felt her head heating like smoke will billowing from there. "Ah, thank you very much Gon-sama, but you don't need to..."

"Your face is so red like tomato. You had a fever?" He wants to put his hand in her forehead but he said "I told you don't add -sama in my name. We're in a same age right?" Then he continued what he wanted to do before. He didn't know what he did will drive the girl crazy.

When his hand touched her forehead….

BLUSH. "Uh… Gon-sama.. I…" FLOP. She fainted. "Oh my, she is sick indeed. She had a fever. Her temperature is so high." Gon carried her to the nearest sofa.

Mito-san giggled. "That's called love-fever." She whispered to Grandma.

Nobody knew that Killua was watching the entire scene in the balcony in front of their bedroom.

"Che- She is so disgusting!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was the story? This is my first story, so please be easy on me. I'm really sorry for my mechakucha English. Actually I'm bad in English since I'm not an English speaking native. I'm still working for the next chapter. I hope I could write better there. <strong>


	2. Awake!

**Actually this was in a same chapter with chapter3, but I divided it because too long. I thought it will be boring. I hate reading long story with a wandering plot like mine :b. Happy reading, I wont say my story is good. The second chapter is really short but the third is longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

* * *

><p><em>Huh? What am I doing here? Where am I?<em>

She regained her conscious slowly. Gon seemed worry because she fainted all of a sudden. "Anna-san, are you awake?". He stood right beside the sofa where Anna lie. His face looked towards her.

She got up immediately. "Uh… I am so sorry, Gon-sama."

"Sorry, what for? – And, don't add -sama in my name again –" He replied.

"For troubling you. –Ah, I get it –" It looked like she regretted what she did. But actually she was really happy. She didn't know what she should do next, no she did but she was too nervous so she remained silent.

Gon spoke out. "All right. So what time we should meet? Where?" Anna surprised. If he said that it means that he accepted to go with her.

"Err… How about here? At 7 pm?" Her eyes sparkled full of hope. "I'm okay with that. Can we go with Killua? He loves watching movies."

All of her romantic image is vanished. _Can we go with Killua?_ Those words are just like a big boulder smashing her head. "I…I'm okay with that"

"Yosh. It decided then."

"O.. OK. Well then, I'm going home now. Thank you very much for taking care of me." She stood up from the sofa and then she bowed as a sign of respect.

Gon also bowed to her. "I'm not doing anything actually. You want me to walk you home?"

"No! No! You don't need to. I will go by myself. Mito-san, Grandma, I'm going home." She bowed to Mito-san and Grandma.

"Be careful!" Gon, Mito-san and Grandma shouted together. Anna waved her hand and started to walk out from the bar. "What a cute girl." Grandma said. "Yes, she is well matched with Gon." Mito-san replied.

"Well-matched?" Gon confused. He didn't really get what they talked about. He gave them a questioning look, but they just giggled. "What's that?" He asked.

"You'll see soon." Mito-san answered. Gon didn't really care about it. After doing some little chitchat with them, he went upstairs to his room.

In his room he saw Killua reading a manga and about 30 mangas scattered around the floor. "Gosh, Killua. What a mess! What did you do? Come on clear this up!"

He didn't move from his place. And his eyes still looked at the manga. "I was bored. It seems that you are having fun by doing conversations with that girl."

"Oh, her. Her name is Anna. She is a bit weird you know. But she is kind. Never mind that. You like movies?" Gon talked while clearing all the mess that Killua made. Now Killua's eyes looked at Gon. "It depends." Killua answered.

"She asked us to watch movie this Saturday night." Gon replied. "What? Us? We both?" Killua asked again.

"Who else?" Gon put all the mangas in the shelf. Of course Killua knew that she asked Gon. Only Gon. Not with him. "Uh, I think you're wrong…"

"Wrong? No. Actually she didn't say it but I asked her so you could go too." Gon smiled. It was so warm. Killua almost forgot why he was mad, he didn't care anymore. His anger just vanished with Gon's smile. He realized. He shouldn't felt so mad if his best friend had a girlfriend. He should support him. _Hey, but do I need to interfere his date? _He thought. "Hey Gon, I don't think I could go with you and her."

Gon turned and looked towards his friend. He already done cleaned all the mess that Killua made. "Why? You don't have anything important to do, right? Let's spend weekend together. Moreover, we got a new friend."

"Huh? Eh? But I…" Killua didn't know what he should say. He would decline but he really had nothing to do in weekend. He didn't have reason to refuse.

"If you don't want to, I insist. Have a nice sleep! Oyasumi. " He covered his body with his blanket. He didn't give Killua to resist.

"O..Oyasumi…" Killua answered. _Poor that girl. I should tell him that she wants to go just with him._ Then he fell asleep without thinking too much about it.

**oOOo**

The next day they woke up and did their usual activities. It seemed like they already forgot it. Killua also totally forgot what he wanted to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have a plot. I write anything in my mind. So I think it will be a stupid story haha<strong>


	3. Second Meet, Cinema!

**Third chapter! I got the image of Anna's cloth from Himeji and Minami in Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime when they were dating with Akihisa, but she used it at night, haha! Killua's cloth, umm.. I just thought that it would suit him. And Gon's… I hate his green cloth, so I changed it *SLAP* **_**katte ni surunaaa! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

* * *

><p>It's Saturday! Anna woke up early in the morning, she was busy preparing what should she wore. She was also doing some 'research' with her hair. Which hairstyle she looked better. She also bragged that she is going to 'date' with Gon to all her friend who also Gon and Killua's fan. They have something like a fan club. They were chatting with the club.<p>

"_Yay! It's Saturday! XDD"_

"_I envy u. Can I come along? :("_

"_No, only me and Gon-sama :D "_

"_But u said he asked u to let Killua-sama joins u 2 :b"_

"_Ugh… I think he wouldn't show up. Maybe he wouldn't disturb our date."_

"_U couldn't sure w/ that."_

"_Oh, shut up X(( "_

"_You, don't dare to touch my Killua-sama"_

"_I love Gon-sama"_

"_Don't get too close with him, I'm jealous!"_

"_lol"_

"_Next time, I will ask him to date."_

"_I'm not sure. Maybe that time I already become his girl."_

"_Bitch!"_

"_Haha"_

She closed her clamshell cellphone she used to chat before and started to research again. After spending few hours she decided to use a white T-shirt and a light blue babydolls as outer part with a ribbon in the chest area for top and navy jeans shorts. She looked herself in the mirror. "This is cute. I hope he likes it! Oh, I should wear a jacket, it must be cold this night." She chose a maroon 7/8 coat. "And this is perfect!" She turned left and right to see herself in the mirror. After that she repeatedly shook her head to left-and right imprecisely while put both her hand on her cheek. (Maybe it called 'waku-waku' ワクワク in Japanese, but this one is overdoses)After that, she did some research, again, with her hair.

It was 8 in the morning. In Mito-san's house Gon already woke up. But Killua was still sleeping lazily in bed, and still with his pajama (?).

"Killua, wake up. It's already 8 o'clock." Gon woke Killua up, he sat in the side of Killua's bed.

"Huh?" He rubbed his right eye. "Hey Killua, You said you would go watch movie with me and her right?"

"Her? Oh, her…Huh? Wait. I didn't say that!"

"I said I insist if you wouldn't. Come on, change your cloth and eat some breakfast." He walked out from the room left Killua alone. _I think he could make friend with her. He said he never had any friend before he met me._

Killua changed his pajama. Actually he would love to watch movie with his friend because he knew that there's a good movies in cinema, but he still felt a bit inconvenient because he knew that the girl doesn't like him.

"Ma– iikka…" He felt he didn't need to care it anymore. He went downstairs and joined Gon in dinner table and ate his breakfast. He spent his time like usual.

At half past 6 pm Anna came. Gon raved her. He saw her outfit and her auburn hair, there was a tiny braid in the right side, her bangs combed neatly, there was also a butterfly hairpin, but this one is different that she wore before.

"Whoa… you look beautiful!" Gon really praised her. She reminded him to his aunt. Yes, she has same hair color with Mito-san. _She looks like a young version of Mito-san_

She blushed. "Thank you so much… You also look so handsome." She looked at Gon's outfit, a plaid motif shirt, he let all the buttons unhooked which allowed his grey t-shirt visible and a simple jean trousers. She didn't pay attention to the other guy who also look handsome in a grey hoodie with a plain black t-shirt a s top and ¾ cargo trousers.

"Okay, let's go! Mito-san, Grandma, I'm hanging out with Anna and Killua. Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai!"

After saying goodbye to his aunt and grandma, they left the bar and walking to the cinema. _Argh, he is REALLY coming along!_ Anna walked at the right side of Gon and Killua at the other side. It was a pretty rough _trip_. Because there was many girl yelled (as usual). The number of the girls also seemed increase than before. Anna told them, and rumors are rapidly spreading.

"Killua-samaaaaaaaa… " Remember Killua is more popular than his friend, so the loudest name which shouted is his name.

Anna also made them more jealous. She locked Gon's arm with her, of course after asked him for permission. _Hohohoho…_

When they arrived at the cinema,

"Hey, you two wait here okay? I'm going to buy some popcorns and soft drinks. Killua, you want chocolate?" Gon asked an obvious question.

"Yes, please."

Gon left Anna and Killua. They stood and remained in silent waiting for Gon come back. But Anna started to talk. "Killua-san." She tried to speak politely.

"You're adding –san instead of –sama in my name, huh?" He talked with mocking sounds.

"I don't mean…"

"I know, I shouldn't come with you two right?"

She thought that she doesn't need to be polite with this guy anymore. "Yes and why you're still coming? You know its bothering me."

"So what? I don't care. Actually Gon insisted me to go with him."

"Huh?"

"I don't think he will consider you as his girlfriend. Hahaha, stop dreaming. He stills an innocent person. He only knows that thing from dramas." He laughed. _Hey? Why do I be so cruel?_ Easy question, he could solve it by himself. It's his personality made he said that.

_WHAT A GUY!_ "Let's see then. You are sucks, you know!"

"You think you're not?" He replied easily.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Hahahaha! Until you see my family name." He stuck his tongue out. It made her pissed.

"You…" Actually she knew that he is a Zaoldyeck. They looked piercingly each other. It looked like they will emit some kind of lightning from their eyes.

"Hey, what are you two arguing? Don't fight." Gon already came back with hand full of popcorn, chocolate, and canned beverages.

"Ah, nothing big, just this girl you know, about you, she is…" Before Killua finished his words, Anna closed his mouth with her hands. "Shut up!" She whispered and showed a scary face to him. But her face suddenly changed when he looked towards the other boy.

"Huh? So you two get along… I'm glad." Actually Gon was a bit confused because they never talk each other before. "I don't want to befriend with this person." Killua said.

"Don't take it seriously Anna, he is joking"

"Huh? But…" Anna got upset.

"Stop blabbing and let's decide the movies. Come on Gon." Killua cut her words. Gon nodded and walked to browse some movies. Anna followed them. Actually Gon doesn't really mind what movie he will watch, but not for the other two.

The silver haired and the girl said together "Let's watch this!" but they pointed toward different board.

Killua pointed to a horror and gory psycho movie poster while the girl pointed to a romance drama movie poster.

"You want to see that disgusting movie?" He looked sneeringly to her.

"And you want to see that sadistic movie?" She replied with irked eyes.

_Oh, since when they become like this?_ "Oh come on don't fight."

Anna responded faster than her 'rival. She pulled the spike haired boy's right arm and said "Gon, you should watch this with me instead this sadist movie, okay? Please." She was full of confidence so she didn't add –sama thing in his name.

"Nah, you wouldn't watch that crybaby movie. Let's watch this, it looks cool." He pulled the left arm of his best friend.

The boy in the middle confused. _What should I do? What's wrong with them?_ "Enough guys don't fight. How many times I must tell you two?"

"Then, which movie would you watch?" The girl asked. "Of course, he wouldn't watch a crybaby movie." The guy-who-not-suppose-to-answer answered. "I'm not asking you, Killua-SAMA."

"There you go again. I think I would like to watch this." Gon pointed to a board, not the girl choice nor Killua's choice. He pointed to a history movie poster.

"Wh.. what? Why that?" The girl shocked. She doesn't like history.

"Why the hell you choose that?" The pale-skinned guy surprised.

"It's cool. Look, it's about The Second World War." Gon smiled. _It looks like they won't fight about movie anymore._ "I'm going to watch this. Its okay if you two refuse. I can watch it by myself."

"No... Of course. I'm in!" Anna raised her hand.

"It will be boring. But that's okay."

"Yosh! It decided then. Let's buy the ticket. Killua, it will be your treat!"

"What? Why should I…"

"I bought you these. Ta-da!" The orange-colored eyes boy showed three small pack of Chocorobo-kun.

"Whoa! Okay, it's my treat." Killua grabbed his favorite chocolate and dashed to the ticket booth. He could get it in no time because he got his Hunter License Card(?).

After waited for several minutes, they entered the auditorium. Gon sat in the middle, to prevent the other two fighting. Well, actually he was already in the middle from the very beginning.

When the movie started, Gon watched the movie seriously, Killua was busy with his snacks, and Anna just sat and drink his canned cola, she didn't understand the movie's storyline.

"…"

Two hours passed, the movie almost ended. Gon checked his friends. In his left side Killua slept peacefully, in other side Anna looked sleepy but she tried to endure until it finished.

He smiled when he saw Killua, but when he looked at the bored girl. He brought his body nearer to her and whispered. "Hey, Anna-san. Are you sleepy?"

"Huh? What? No! Not at all!" She surprised. _Whoa! He is so close!_

"Ssssh" Some audience in front of them turned back and put their index finger on the lips.

"Sorry" Gon apologized to them. "Huh? No… It should be me who say sorry to them. I'm sorry." She whispered and apologized to Gon.

"Me too, I'm sorry." He said. Anna confused. "Eh? Why?" She asked.

"Because I chose this movie. You must be bored, don't you?" He looked at her eyes.

"N...no! It is not!" Actually it was boring for her. "I chose it because you and Killua fighting." He explained.

"I…I.. I'm extremely sorry !" She apologized again. She bent her head down as sign of apologize. "It's okay, don't fight with him again okay." Gon smiled.

"I'll try" She answered.

The movie was ended and showing credits on the screen. Gon woke Killua up. "Wake up, Killua."

"Huh? It already ends?" He asked, half-sleeping. Anna stared at him. _I'll try to not fight with this guy, but if he started to…_ "What are you looking at?"Killua asked the one who stared him. "Nothing." She answered.

"Okay, what should we do now?" Gon asked. Killua's stomach was growling. "I'm starving. Let's find some restaurant." Killua answered.

* * *

><p><strong>What did I say? It will be a stupid story with wandering plot :b<br>If somebody want to read, I don't know how to show gratitude :)) Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! ^^**


	4. Huh? What?

**A/N: Thank you so much for cartercat1993-san for the very first review of this stupid story lol XDD. And also for the second review by DarknessInYourEyes, yeah, I hate Anna too. I cannot give *who the hell am I?* either Gon or Killua to my stupid OC's.**

**One more thing, I don't insisting you to 'directly' read from the 3****rd**** chapter. The story begins at 3****rd**** chapter. 1****st**** and 2****nd**** is just details about character and how the conflict happens. Feel free to check it if you confused or something.**

* * *

><p>They decided to eat in a pizzeria. No, it was Gon who decided it because the other two started to fight again, the girl wanted to go to a coffee shop but the tsundere(?) guy wanted to go to a fast-food restaurant. They picked bench seat near the window. Gon wasn't sitting in the middle because the bench wouldn't fit for three people and, he sat beside Killua and the girl sat in front of them.<p>

"What would you eat? " Gon asked. When Killua saw the menu

"What happened, Killua?" Gon asked, he saw his pale face of his friend (Well, his skin is already pale from he was born, but this one was more pale).

"It's horrible…" Killua murmured with eyes still glued to the menu. Anna tried to see the menu too, what was he talking about. But she couldn't find a horrible dish.

"I'll just eat the dessert."

"Why? It's delicious, you know. Right, Anna?" Gon asked Killua and Anna.

"Yes, I've eat here a few times before." She answered.

"No… Look…" He pointed at a picture in the menu. "Too much bell peppers…"

"It's just that? Killua, bell peppers aren't that bad. Besides, it will be mixed with the other toppings. You'll eat it without knowing that was a bell pepper!" Gon tried to convince Killua. But of course it was a lie.

"No! You lied. I want this one, this one, this one, and this one instead of pizza." He pointed to a few pictures of cake, ice cream, and pudding.

"You'll get fat, Killua-san." The girl said.

"Who are you?" He answered and gave an annoying look to her. He made the girl pissed, again.

_Oh my god, how many time he made me pissed after he ruined my date with Gon?_ She said in her mind while looked at Killua's cold eyes. Killua knew what she said although he didn't hear it.**(*Sugoi, a telepathy? lol*)** He looked back,

_It's not my fault, there's no girl who asks a boy to date in their first meet, baka!_ He answered, in his mind too. Anna could decipher it too.

They emitted invisible lightning from their eyes. Gon confused what was this two doing? Unfortunately Gon couldn't decipher it.

"Sorry? What are you two doing? I hope you two are not fighting again. Look, the waitress is here. Pick your order. Killua, you must order a dinner." Gon cut their invisible lightning and made their attention distracted.

"I'll have a pizza with sausage, pepperoni, onions, mushrooms, green peppers-" Gon pointed at some pictures at the menu "-chocolate pudding, and an iced tea please."

"Ah, I'd like to have a dairy-free cheese pizza with spinach, onions, mushrooms, green peppers, and black olives toppings, strawberry smoothie please." Anna said to the waitress.

"What would you like for dessert, Miss?"

"Er… I'll take fruit salad."

The waitress wrote their order. But Killua hadn't order yet (because he still shocked, actually there was so much pizzas without bell peppers). She asked him politely. "How about you, okyaku-san?"

"Killua?" Gon brought him to his sense.

"I'll take anything but bell pepper."

"Huh?" The waitress looked a bit confused, but she still smiled and waiting for him to order something.

"Ah, just give a cheese pizza, and anything but bell peppers for the toppings. Desert and drinks same with me." Gon ordered for Killua.

"Eh? Umm… Certainly… One pizza with sausage, pepperoni, onions, mushrooms, and green peppers… one dairy-free pizza with spinach, onions, mushrooms, green peppers, and black olives… one cheese pizza with anything but bell peppers… two chocolate pudding… one fruit salad… two iced tea… and one strawberry smoothie. " The repeated their order, even she still looked confused.

After waited for a few minutes, some waitresses came with foods they ordered before on the trays.

"Sorry for waiting. Here you go. Enjoy your meals"

"Thank you."

They ate in silence. Gon knew that pizzeria wasn't a right place for those two. He felt a bit guilty, and he tried to break the silence. He asked his best friend. "How is your pizza tastes?"

"_Mazui _(it tastes bad)" Killua answered, without looking at him. Seems he was very bored. Gon was worried to him, so he offered him his pizza (he was forgetting the fact that Killua hates bell pepper).

"You want to try my pizza?" He put a little piece of his pizza to his fork. "Open up your mouth… Say aaah!" He brought his hand which was holding the fork closer to Killua's mouth.

"No, I don't want…" Before he finished his line, that pizza already entered Killua's mouth.

.

.

"Killua, are you okay?" Gon asked, worried.

"No. I am not." Killua wiped his mouth with tissue. They were in toilet, in front of the mirror at bathroom sink.

Gon caressed his back. Killua saw his friend through the mirror, his face expression was worry.

_Is he worrying me so much?_

He looked again at the mirror to see his best friend, he is taller than him now. He could exactly remember that he was taller than him when they were kids. But now he has grown taller. Maybe about 4 or 5 cm taller.

"Don't touch me" Killua slapped Gon's hand and pushed him away.

"Huh? Really, are you okay?" He seemed worry again, even more than before.

_Damn, I hate it. He's making that face again._

"Erm, nothing. I'm not feeling good right now. I want to go back home. You just go to your girl." He ran without giving him a chance to say anything. He went out from the restaurant, leaving his friend alone there.

"What's wrong with him? My girl? Did he talk about her?" Gon stood for a moment, but he remembered about the girl and immediately go back to her.

_Uh, she must be waiting for us. How long we've been there?_

.

.

Anna sipped his strawberry smoothie. She already waited her maybe-soon-to-be-boyfriend and his friend for half of an hour.

"God, they are sure late. Just how much time he needs to wash his mouth after vomiting?" She murmured while looking at her watch, but speaking of the devil, he came! Alone, without his friend.

Where the hell is he? Didn't he go with him before?

Gon sat in front of Anna, he looked a bit apprehensive first, but quickly hide it with smile and started to talk.

"Sorry for waiting."

"Ah not at all."

"Did I take a long time?"

"Not really. Uh, speaking of which, where is Killua-sama? Is he okay?"

"I don't think so, he went home a while ago. Maybe there are something wrong in his stomach." Gon looked at the table down. His smile slowly disappeared → in guilty mode.

_Really? Yay! He left! Lucky!_

"Umm... What's wrong Gon-sama? You look so sad." She said and made the boy a little startled.

"Eh? What? Nothing! Ha...ha...ha..." He put on his fake laugh, and not long after that his gloom-like face appeared again. The girl knew it, obviously.

_He must be guilty because he insisted to give him bell pepper. God, just what are you? Feeling guilty by a tiny, no, unworthy case._

Anna stood up and brought her right hand closer to his cheek. When her hand reached it, she caressed it.

"Do you feel guilty because you gave him bell pepper?"

Gon was surprised. His orange eyes looked at her green eyes.

"H.. How did you know?"

"Sheesh, really, what a childish reason. That's obvious. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Anna gave him a warm smile.

_Oh my god, he is so cute!_

"Yeah, maybe…" Her right hand was still on Gon's cheek, he didn't resist it. His eyes looked through window to the outside of the pizzeria. His mind was wandering about his best friend.

_Gon-sama isn't looking at me! He must be thinking about that Killua-sama! Just wait, I'm going to take him from you! Gon-sama definitely going to be mine!_

"Hey, Gon-sama. Let's go somewhere now. I'm full." Anna stopped caressing and pulled her hand. First, he didn't respond, just looking at dessert he ordered. He hadn't touched it. She realized it and thinking a bit, what should she do to make him feel better.

"Err.. Should we wrap those desserts for Killua-sama? I heard he loves sweets."

"Ah, you're right!

" He stood up, seemed like he felt better. "

Wait here. I'm going to ask the waitress to wrap these and also pay for the foods." He left the girl alone. Again.

She smiled. _I'm glad he cheered, but I need to think a way to get him off him._

In a minute, Gon came with a waitress. The waitress took the desserts and went for a while after telling them to wait for her wrapping those desserts. While they were waiting for desserts being wrapped, Gon tried to speak with Anna because it was too quiet from the beginning until at the moment.

"Hey, Anna-san… What do you think about Killua?"

"Him? Erm… Killua-sama is a good boy, maybe?" It was the first topic that she wouldn't want to talk about.

"Ah, really? I think Killua is… how do I put this… um… cute…"

_WHAT? CUTE? Killua-sama? What part of him?_

"C.. cute? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he just―"

Suddenly the waitress came and gave him a cardboard box contains the desserts. He didn't finish his line.

"Thank you for waiting, here's the wrapped desserts." The waitress bowed at them.

They stood up and walked out of the restaurant. It was just two of them now. It was sure made the girl's heart beating crazily. She felt like she could die because overjoy(?).

.

On the walk path, Anna tried to get closer to Gon (and Gon didn't notice it at all). And when she did it, she whispered. A bit difficult though, because of around 15cm height difference.

"Can I lock your arm with mine?"

"Uh? What? Sure, of course, go ahead!"

"Yay! Thank you! Now, let's go to the park!" She held his arm tightly and pulled it. They did a little-running on the way to park. The one whose arm was pulled just smiled and followed the girl. It was about 10 o'clock. The night sky was clear, he could see the full moon shone.

"It's beautiful" He smiled and looking to the starry sky and the full moon.

.

.

They sat on the park bench. The girl was talking, about her past or experience, or something else. But Gon didn't really listen to it. He just looked at the starry sky above.

_I wish I could show Killua a beautiful scene like this next time._ Gon thought, still looking at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for you all who want to read this story. It must be needs so much correction (grammar, typos, etc.). Actually I'm not good in English. I just update it leisurely. So I'm very sorry if there's anyone of you who wait for this story. Next chapter is Anna's love confession. And if you read my other story which title is "Gon's Hunter Party", it is a spin-off of this story (in case if you wondering why the hell Anna appears there)**


	5. I love you!

**Warning: Contains shounen-ai. No yaoi.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for LolliPop-san. I don't abandon this story (what do you mean by my stories are 'kinda gawd'? I'm not an English native, please forgive my foolish question). And Gon isn't slow, he just don't understand that thing. He won't know anything if she don't say anything properly. I think the conflict in this story is a bit more twisted and complicated than I expected. You'll see how stubborn and selfish Anna is. Maybe you'll have a sudden urge to hit her right on her head, or slap her. I DO have it. You'll see I'm mentally torturing our Gon*evillaugh* :D**

**Ah, don't forget. This is just a FICTION! I beg you to forgive some stupid trivial things inside!  
>Hope you like. Enjoy :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wish I could show him a beautiful scene like this next time." Gon repeated his words, but it really came from his mouth. Anna could hear it clearly. She stopped her talk, and turned her head to Gon.<p>

"Him?" She asked.

"Uh? Sorry. What did you say?" Gon a bit surprised.

"Did you mean Killua-sama?" She brought herself closer to Gon.

"What are you talking about? Killua?" He chuckled to averting conversation. But it didn't seem affecting the girl.

"Gon-sama, please…" Anna looked so upset, but she tried to hold it. "Don't you realize what am I doing from the beginning?"

"Huh?" He surprised. He thought that she just joking. But when he saw her cyan eyes, he knew she was serious. "Sorry, I don't get it."

"I'm saying that I like you!"

"…Huh? Like, what

" Gon still didn't get it.

"So please don't talk about Killua-sama. I'm here right beside you, but you just thinking about Killua-sama, you know how I feel?" She said with somehow loud voice. Her face was all red. Her feeling mixed up became one. Embarrassed, because the way she confessed was not romantic 'icha-icha' like she expected. Mad, because she finally managed to be alone with the guy she likes, but the guy thinking about another guy. Happy, because he finally knows how she feels. And cold, because it was around 9 at the night and she was just wearing simple coat.

"Are you talking about that 'like' thing? Like 'like' in the dramas, romantic things, or something like that?" It was the first time in his life a girl confessing to him. But he didn't really understand that feelings.

"Of course that is. So what did you think why I am doing these? Any normal one should know it."

"Ah, I don't think that I am counted into the normal ones. Hahaha…" The spike haired guy tried to ease the tense. But Anna is a stubborn girl. She tried once again to confess her feelings properly.

"I'm saying it again… I like you, Gon-sama. Not as a friend. I love you."

"Huh? I…" He didn't know how to respond the girl's confession. Anna is also a selfish one. She wants him utterly to be with her. His reaction was driving her mad. She put her two hands on the boy's cheek to make him look towards her. Her hands was cold, it was different from her warm hands when she caressed Gon's cheek in restaurant.

"Please… Go out with me."

The orange-colored eyes boy felt a bit awkward with the situation. He felt he was going to suffocate. It was too stiff. "Your hands… It's cold." Anna didn't pay attention to his words, and she repeated her words again.

"Go out with me, would you? Give me an answer…"

Gon really understand what she meant. But he still tried to pretend that he didn't understand. A most thing he wanted at the moment was to end that strangling situation. "Ahahaha, let's go then. Where would you like to go? I'll take you to everywhere you want!" He forced a laugh. But Anna stayed silent, with hands still in his cheek. She gave him a that-is-not-what-I-mean look. It was make the black-haired boy gave up, he wants to angry but he couldn't. He was facing a girl, he couldn't easily yell or punch her with nen power which he has.

"Anna-san… you know, I…" Gon tried to arrange the words in his head so she won't be wounded. "I don't think, I mean I don't know…" He even confused by his own words. He doesn't know how to handle this situation, but he must do it no matter what.

"Don't know? About?" The red haired girl slowly part her hands with the boy she adores' cheek.

"You know… that love, romantic things…"

"I can teach you." She answered, still stubborn. Actually Gon was a bit pissed. But he kept remembering, _she is a girl, she is a girl, calm down, be patient_, _it'll be over soon if you handle this in the right way_.

"No, I don't need it. Besides, I think it is not our time to do this kind of thing. Look, I'm still 18. I still have so many things to do. Ha ha ha… and what about you? How old are you? You still have things to do, right?" Gon put his two hands on the back of his head, and he leaned his head on it.

"I'm 16…" She answered.

"I see, 2 years younger than me… and you're ―"

"I don't get what you meant. If we are going out it doesn't mean we are married, right? You can do whatever you want. I can do whatever I want. It's not like we're going to be tied with suffocating stuff."

_Uh, what should I do? She is really stubborn. She answered my entire question. I __**so**__ don't want to go out with her, but I don't want to hurt her._

"Anna-san… That's not what I meant…"

"Then, what?"

"I love you Anna-san, I love you so much. But I don't love you in that way. I'm sorry…" He said it without looking at the cyan-irises girl. He looked at the full moon at the beautiful starry sky.

Anna was seriously mad. She couldn't accept it. She is used to get whatever she wants, and now she wants him so badly. "Well then. Why don't you try to go out with me?" She said in somehow trembling voice. Her face was still reddish, because of she was mad and because the night was cold.

_What the…? Didn't she hear what did I say?_

Gon was confused, really confused. Even when he was thinking how to trick Hisoka in fourth hunter exam wasn't as confusing as this matter. At the moment he was fronting up against a stubborn and childishly selfish girl. "W..what? Why?" He asked. He turned his head to look at the extremely-stubborn girl.

"Try to go out with me. You can fall in love with me later. I'm sure it's just a matter of time." Anna tried to say it naturally, but it was a vain. Gon knew she want him so badly. He racked his brain, finding a right word to say. But he couldn't find it. All he could say is just,

"No... I can't…"

"Why Gon-sama? Why?"

Gon tried and tried to repel Anna's firing question while finding a right word. He tired. It was look like her stubborn questions are endless because it seems like she don't want to hear any excuses except he really tell her properly. He was almost at his limit. He grabbed her shoulders with his hands lightly, and said "Look. What did I do that makes you doing these all to me? It's not like I've done something to you. Why do you love me this much?" He decided to not to be too much gently, because it'll just make her refuses to give up on him.

Anna stunned, she surprised. The line that came out from his mouth was just like a big slap for her. Why did she doing this all? Why does she love him so much? He never do anything, he just met him a few days ago. She was the one who dragged him to go with her. She knows so many things about him, because she is his 'fans'. Even she is the leader of Gamma and Delta squad. The squads dedicated for Gon Freecs.

_Am I in love with him? Or is what am I doing now is just a whim of a 'fans'? No! I really love him. I want him so much. _

She told everything in her head to Gon. "I… don't know… First, maybe, I just a mere fan of you… But when I heard you came back to this island, I became very excited. I wanted to see you as soon as possible."

"That's just ―" Gon commented that childish explanation but Anna hadn't done yet.

"When I saw you on flesh I was really happy that I thought the god loves me so much. When I talked to you, I thought that I was dreaming. I just went for a walk with you, and now I can be together with you, confessing my feelings, I so don't want to wake up if I really am dreaming." Anna spoke all her mind.

"Anna-san…" The young hunter didn't know what he should say. He never heard this! He was never been face this kind of thing. He never expected that it will be so complicated.

"I don't know if what I am doing now is just a whim of an admirer. But I really want you. Yet you just said you can't accept me." She cried, didn't know why.

Gon was really confused, 100 times more confused. No, he was flustered, confused, pissed, resent, contrite, perplexed, mixed became one. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I don't know what to say…"

Gon looked at the girl's face. Anna is beautiful, indeed. His hands which were still warm moved from her shoulders to her cheek. "Look at me." Anna's cyan irises met Gon's orange irises. "I wish I could love you like that way…" Those words made her hope growing. "But, sorry… I'm really sorry…" He apologized.

He turned her down.

She knew it. She was trying to give up, but suddenly a question appeared in her head. It was the last question from her tenacious personality. If she could get proper answer from this question, she thought she could give up.

"Why do you insist to turn me down?" She spoke slowly in her cry.

"Huh?" He didn't hear Anna clearly.

"Why do you turn me down? You could just try to go out with me, and you maybe could somehow really love me." She said in husky louder voice.

"Uh… What are you talking about?" _Now what? She gives me confusions one after another. What actually she wants from me?_

"Do you already have someone you love?"

"Huh?" Gon was really surprised by sudden question. _Someone he loves? Really? Does he have it?_ He parted his hands from the girl's cheek. He was astounded.

"Do you have someone who makes you happy when you're beside that person? Or makes your heart beating faster than usual when that person is close to you? Someone you want to protect with all your might, and you willing to die for that person."

"W…what's that mean… I don't get it."

_A person who makes me happy when I beside that person…_

_A person who makes my heart beating faster than usual when that person is close to me…_

_Someone I want to protect with all my might, and I willing to die for that person…_

Those sentences led him up to an image of a person.

It was Killua.

Killua Zaoldyeck.

It was his greatest friend.

Things that could make him happy more than anything is being together with Killua.

Killua has a power-like to make Gon to do anything to make Killua happy. And Gon realized right in that time that Killua's smile has a power to increasing his heartbeat rate. No, by just thinking about Killua, his heart beats so fast that makes it so painful.

And of course Gon is willing to die in order to protect Killua.

His entire mind is occupied for Killua.

"Killua…" Gon muttered.

"What?" Anna surprised. She wanted to make sure that she didn't hear wrong. It can't be. How a guy she adores could love another guy?

"I think… I do have someone like that…" He muttered again. He was sure that the one who he loves is Killua. "It's Killua…"

_Killua..._

That white-haired boy's name repeated in Anna's head. It was just like a thunder striking her. "W…Why? Why Killua?" She was too pissed to Killua. She didn't add –sama title anymore at the end of Gon's loved person.

"I know it sounds funny… I am happy whenever I am beside him. I want to be beside him forever ―" He took a deep breath, he smiled and thinking. Why did he realize it now? He is such a fool. "― Everything he does, makes my heart flutter. And I want to give up everything if it's for protecting Killua." It was his first time confessing his feeling, though not really in front of the person.

"W…what…? No way…" Anna was shocked.

"I love him. And I just become conscious of it. Thank you for helping me to realize it." The final words that made the girl's heart broke into pieces. He already has someone he loves. But something wrong, Gon loves a guy? No way could it be.

Anna completely stopped crying, she asked. "So… Are you into guys, Gon-sama?" She tried to sound as polite as she can. So she wouldn't hurt Gon's feeling.

"Into… guys?"

"You know… I mean, I'm sorry for saying this… You prefer guys than girls or something like that… maybe…" She asked considerately.

For a moment Gon couldn't say anything. Why did he must learned so much time in a time like this? It made his head spinning, but he wanted to know more about himself, and also his feelings.

_Am I? Am I into guys? Something so-called sexual-deviated, am I like that?_

Gon found the answer. He smiled and answered "It's not like that…"

"Then? You couldn't put the fact that Killua is a guy aside, right?" Anna asked curiously, she was still mad, but she wanted to know more about this thing. (She is so easy, isn't she?)

"Well… I know it. But it's look like I'm more into Killua. Not to guys." Gon explained.

"Huh? I don't get it. Killua is a guy, right?"

"Ah, no… I mean, I love him. I still love him even if he is a girl. I don't care whether he is guy or girl. The one I love is definitely him." He turned, stopped looking at the sky and looked at the girl. "Eh? You stopped crying?" He looked at the face of the girl who was confessing to him a while ago. She didn't cry anymore, but her face was still red.

"Ah, you're right." She wiped her wet cheek. She hadn't wiped it before. "So, you said you want to give everything to protect Killua. Why? Do you know that so much people said that he is stronger than you?"

_Another head-spinning question…_

Gon smiled again. He never smiled

he always smiled though

as much as he smiles at this moment. "You know, even he is so strong, sometimes… there's a time when he looks so fragile… At that time, I promised to my self to protect this guy with my life."

_He loved him so much… I cannot beat him_

Anna knew it, she thought she'll understand. He doesn't love her. She couldn't do anything about it. No matter what she does, no matter how much effort she puts on, his feeling will never change. She tried to understand. She needs time for it.

"Is that so…"

The cold wind was blowing. They had been in the park for 2 hours or more. Gon looked at his watch. 40 past 11. Gon stood up and walked.

"Ah, crap. Is it already this hour? I'll be scolded by Mito-san! Let's go back Anna-san. I'll take you home." Gon looked at the girl in the back. She was still sit on the bench. It seemed like she was thinking something. But her cyan irises were reflecting an empty look. Her red hair was flowing, such a beautiful scene.

She was in her broken heart mode.

Gon walked nearer to her, he sat again in the bench, but he sat closer to her than before. Gon hugged Anna.

Anna was so surprised. She had no idea why Gon hugged her. She didn't know what to do. "Um… Gon-sama?" She was happy, but she wasn't as happy as she should, because she already found out that he doesn't love her. So her feeling at the moment was a bit difficult to explain.

"Thank you…" Gon whispered at her left ear, hugging her tighter. "Thank you… and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For?"

"I really would like to love you. But I cannot deceive my feelings. And I don't want to deceive you either. Sorry… I'm so sorry…" Being whispered that way, it made the girl weak. Anna also hugged him tightly. Gon loosen his hug and kissed her forehead.

Anna blushed. She surprised again. It just like Gon always makes an unpredictable move that will always make her surprised. The red haired girl hugged the guy tighter. She buried her face on Gon's chest. Gon whispered again. "I love you… I love you so much…"

Anna already knew what's next.

They said it together. "As a friend…"

Gon released his hug with Anna. Now the entire problems were cleared. They walked together on the roadside. Gon was taking her home like he said before.

.

"What's that all?" Suddenly Anna talked with underestimating tone.

"Huh?"

"If it's just Killua-sama… I think I could beat him!"

"What do you mean?"

"Someday I'll win you over Killua-sama."

They laughed and kept walking towards Anna's house. After Gon arrived at Anna's house, he said goodbye to her parents (he need to politely decline the offers to stay from Anna's parents before). He walked home, Mito-san's house.

_Hayaku Killua ga aitai… I want to see Killua soon..._

And then he dashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the last chapter (maybe).<br>A/N: This is the fastest story I've ever update (I'm so slow hahaha). I'm in my mid-semester exam. And I'm so suck in Balinese Language lesson. Do you know? My Microsoft Word is the third of my most-opened program. And my Macromedia Dreamweaver is the fifth (I'm too lazy, aren't I?)(and was that important?) Review please if you don't mind!**


	6. This is irritating

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hunter x Hunter.  
><strong>**Warning:**** OOC, OC, semi-AU.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for late update! I'm slow at writing, please forgive me! This chapter won't be the last. It might still 2 chapters to go. Because I have no idea how it ends *kicked*. It's Killua's side. Set at the same time as the last chapter.  
>And for Super Driver-san, I hope you still not exploded yet. I'm really really really sorry! cartercat1993-san, I never thought that you still reading this… *cries*<strong>

**Well, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"What was that? Annoying!" Killua grumbled as he walked on the street alone. It was annoying for him, but the most annoying part for him was they looked good together and Gon seemed enjoying it. Anna loved Gon, and he thought that it was just the matter of time for Gon to fall for her. At the time when she clung with Gon's made Killua somehow pissed off. He felt like there was a kind of freakish-giant-creature rampaging inside him. It wasn't like he wanted to clung to Gon's arm like what she did (gah, disgusting). The problem was he felt a bit lonely if they were doing that.<p>

_So what? It's just locking arm, nothing else. It's not like they are kissing, right? Wait, why the hell I'm getting worked up like this!_

He understood. There will come a time when a boy finds a girl and the same goes to Gon, moreover they were already 18. There's no way that Gon will stick to him forever, even they were best friend. Still, he felt a bit lonely.

Lonely? Was Gon his only friend? No, he still had Leorio and Kurapika. But they were not here now. Besides Leorio was close friend with Kurapika. Just like him and Gon. How about Kanaria? Was Kanaria his friend? No, she never considered him as her friend no matter how many times he asked her to be his friend. Eventually Gon was the one who tell her to be his friend. It concluded that Gon _**is **_his one and only friend.

That girl obviously disliked him. So did him. No matter how she hated him she shouldn't try to get him away from his best friend, right?

_No, it's too quick for her to hate me. Simply, she just doesn't want me to be pest. I don't want and I never intend to be a pest especially for that kind of thing! I don't even have a time to do it! It was right for me leaving first!_

He tried to comfort himself. He looked at his watch: It was still 21 past 9. He felt his stomach growled. He didn't eat much at pizzeria back then. Even he threw up all the foods he ate because Gon was feeding him with a stupid piece of a freaking bell pepper! Well, maybe he'd go to someplace to buy many sweets (a good person shouldn't just eat mere sweets when he was hungry).

Then he decided to go to random café. He needed to calm himself down. When he found a café, he entered it.

"Welcome!" A waitress welcomed him with warm smile as he opened the café door. Killua just nodded and looking for free seat. Luckily there wasn't really crowded, just some teenagers who were hanging out with their friends or their lovers. Maybe it because was night already. He could find seat easily. He took a seat near the window, like he did at pizzeria. Then he ordered a few desserts, cakes, ice creams, and soft drinks.

While waiting for his orders, he leaned on his chin and looking outside through the window. Actually it wasn't exactly a window, because it was a wall that made from a very long glass. When he tried to relax, he heard some noisy whispers. Seemed like they knew who Killua is. Friend of Gon Freecs, who is the Whale Island's pride, after Ging Freecs. Mostly of it were girls' whispers.

"Hey, isn't he Killua Zaoldyeck? Gon Freecs's friend?"

"Really? That hunter?"

"Whoaa, the real one!"

It spread quickly that the Killua was there. Killua himself didn't even give a bother. He remained in his position, looking the street outside through the window ―the glass wall―, gawping. Still had inner fight even he already tried to comfort himself.

.

.

"KYAA~ I knew it! Killua-sama!" Suddenly a girl squealed. Killua startled a bit. He looked towards where the voice came from. Killua wasn't the one who looking at her, the entire people inside café were looking at her. It looked like that girl just entered the café. That girl ran approaching Killua. Killua widened his eyes. _What the…_

"Killua-sama! Why are you here alone?" she asked with somewhat whiny tones. It was something like typical mode of a fangirl when she meets her admired one. Killua confused. First he didn't know what to said, but eventually he managed to say something.

"…Uh? Well… I'm eating, can't you see?"

"That's not what I mean! Where's Gon-sama?" She began to search something in her handbag but Killua didn't give a bother about it, instead he made a questioning face.

_Gon? How on earth did she know that I was with Gon?_

"Eh… How did you…"

She stopped searching. She looked at Killua and smiling. It was as if she already knew what Killua wanted to say. She answered, "Oh, we're quite informed about you."

"I-Informed?" Killua became more confused. He felt a bit unpleasant. How if this girl was a stalker or something like that? She did say 'we' instead of 'I'. _Does it mean she has comrades?_

"Uh, don't worry. I'm not a stalker. I'm just an admirer." Finally she found what she was searching. It was a cellphone and a tiny notebook.

The boy stunned.

_A-admirer…? Right… A fan… Just like Gon's _**(*please imagine Killua's face like this: ._. *)**

The girl woke Killua up. "My name is Elena. Here's my card. Feel free to call me anytime you want, Killua-sama!" She handed over a card with a name and some numbers that looked like a phone number below it. A typical girl's calling card. Killua reflexively stretched his hand to accept it. He confused, why did he take it? But he solved it himself: Well, he might need it as scrabbling place in case he bored.

"Can I sit here?" Elena took a seat in front of Killua by her own convenience. Just now, she asked a question that not needs an answer for herself. Killua didn't really mind it. But he still amazed by this girl demeanor. Not long after that, waitress came with Killua's ordered sweet stuffs.

"Thank you for waiting," she said with a bit chuckle. Killua thought that the waitress was laughing because of Elena's stupid act. But Elena thought the very contrary: the waitress was chuckling because she saw the Killua with a girl who is most likely his girlfriend(what a confidence).

"I want a hot cappuccino please," asked Elena to the waitress after she had done placing Killua's ordered stuffs.

"Alright. A hot cappuccino, right? Anything else?"

"No."

"Please wait a moment."

After the waitress left, Killua was starting to dig, but Elena spoke out.

"Hey, can I take a photo with you? Pleaseee!" She stood up from her seat and walked closer to Killua.

"Eh..?"

Before Killua could answer it, Elena was already beside him, making a pose with her hands making a V sign together. She took a, no, some photos with her cellphone with the expressionless Killua.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" she squealed again, ignoring the fact that some pairs of eyes in the café were staring at her. Elena came back to her seat. Then she looked at her cellphone screen, checking the photos which she took with the lovely boy in front of her.

"Huh? Oh, i-it's okay…"

"Wow, you are surprisingly kinder than I thought!"

"Oh, really?" Killua replied with I'm-not-interested tone.

"Yes."

Not long after that, a waitress came with Elena's hot cappuccino. After Elena said thank you, they continued their one-sided conversation.

"Ah, more importantly, did Anna do something to you?"

"Not really. Why did you think that way?" asked Killua lazily. _Oh, man. I'm not in the mood to talk right now._ He ate all his foods one by one.

"When we were chatting, she didn't really want you come along," she answered lightly.

Killua a bit interested with the topic when he heard it. _I knew it, it was obvious she didn't want me to come along. It wasn't my fault. Gon was dragging me! _"It's not like I want to came too. Gon dragged me."

"Eh? Seriously? Hahaha. Anna will feel disappointed if she hears it! I'll tell the others about it!" She laughed wickedly. It was like she had a plan to beat her enemy.

"Ah, do whatever you like." The others… Killua supposed that 'the others' mean 'the other fans' or something like that.

"Beware Killua-sama. She might take Gon-sama away from you…" Elena said in joking way and chuckled. She never thought that those words will shock Killua out. Killua choked. He coughed.

"What the…"

"Ah, are you okay?"

"It doesn't matter. What do you mean with she'll take Gon from me?"

"W-well. You know, she is the most passionate about Gon-sama's stuff compared to another fans. She doesn't want to be just an admirer. She wants more than that. Moreover Gon-sama is here, I bet she'll do anything to make him become her and ask him to stay here. She is also a quite stubborn one."

_No way…  
>What's that? How stupid. There's no way Gon will do what she says! Impossible!<br>But, how if he…  
>No no no…<br>Anyway, it's not my business. What makes me have a right to stop him?_

He didn't answer it. He tried to not really mind it, but he couldn't help unpleasant feeling slipping in. Elena took some pictures of him when he stunned, she didn't understand what she said was really affecting Killua. Those simple words were sinking in his mind.

"Killua-sama?" Killua looked at her instead of replying. "Please sign here!" She stretched a notebook and a pen out. He took the pen and scribbled his sign on the notebook slothfully. After he done, he gave the notebook along with the pen back to their owner.

"YAY! Thank you so much!" Elena took and raised the notebook like a child who just given a candy.

For a moment they were busy with their own business. The girl was busy checking out the pictures of her and Killua in her cellphone. Killua was busy with his foods and his mind was full of displeasing thought that he only knew.

_AH. THAT'S IT! I've got enough! I want to go home and sleep!_

"I'm leaving. Do you wanna stay there forever?" said Killua. Even he said that, he was trying to offer Elena to leave together.

"Ah! Now you talk about it. I have a curfew!" She stood up. They walked together to the cashier. Killua paid all the bill including Elena's to make things easier.

After they walked out from the café, Killua were going to offer to walk her home. But he thought, why the hell did he must walk her home? They just said farewell each other and went home afterwards.

.

.

Killua checked his watch. It was 10pm. It might better for him to head home. He put the card he got from Elena into his pocket. He walked on the street alone. He felt somehow lonely.

He looked up at the sky. The stars were beautiful.

_How beautiful…_

That beautiful night view was a bit rare for him. The sky was just like an endless black fabric with millions of tiny sparkling gems adorned it. He kept staring up the starry sky but he didn't stop walking.

"…Let's go to the park!" Suddenly he vaguely heard a girl's shouting voice from afar. He felt he knew who the owner of that voice was. He stopped his pace and turned to see who it was. And he guessed right, it was Anna's voice. She was walking with someone on the opposite side of the street where Killua was walking. Wait, what was she doing? Who was she with?

Wasn't it obvious? Of course she was with his precious friend. Locking arms just like a couple. How about Gon himself? Ah, he seemed happy with her too. What is this feeling? He was irritated, and afraid that he might lose his best friend even actually the case wouldn't go as far as he thought. Yet, he couldn't do anything about it.

_I'm tired. I wanna go home and take a rest._

He turned back and walked away towards his best friend's Aunt's house, alone.

.

.

"Welcome home, Killua," Mito-san welcomed him with a warm smile. The bar wasn't close yet. But there were very few customers there already. About two or three people left. They seemed ready to leave. Mito-san also started to clean away.

"I'm home," Killua replied with smile, though it wasn't as warm as Mito-san. "Do you want some help?" he offered when he saw Mito-san took some empty drinking glasses from the table.

"Ah, thank you. Why did you come home alone? Where's Gon?"

_He is necking with that girl in the park._

It was what he wanted to say. But in the contrary, he said, "I don't know. We were separating after watching movie at cinema." He took some empty wine bottles and snifters from the table.

"Did you leave them intentionally? That's good…"

Killua surprised. What did Mito-san said? He didn't mishear it, right?

"…Somehow it's cute to see them together."

Ah, it was natural for her to felt that way when she saw her beloved little nephew having a girlfriend. Killua didn't want to say that he didn't like them together. "You're right…" Killua answered with a fake smile. He kept helping Mito-san cleaning up the stuff.

"How about you, Killua? Do you have any interest with a girl here?" asked Mito-san teasingly.

"Eh? N-not really," Killua answered hesitantly. He didn't want to disappoint Mito-san. He thought what he should say, and he reminded of the girl he just met. "But I met a girl a while ago."

"Really? Who is she?" It looked like Mito-san was delighted about it. So, the boys who she considers as her sons had found a girlfriend.

Killua reached his cargo pants' pocket out and searched the card he received earlier with his hand. When he found it, he took it and read the written name. "Her name is Elena, or something…"

"Oh you're so cruel… Don't say that…"

"But, I don't really…"

"No need to shy…"

They chitchatted for a moment while cleaned the bar up. Sometimes Mito-san giggled thinking that Killua was shy. Killua was also pretending to act what Mito-san wanted him to.

"It's enough, Killua. You can go to bed now," said Mito-san after the entire tables cleaned.

"Really? Let me help you placing those saucers for you." Killua pointed at the pile of saucers on the table.

"No. Thank you. I can do it myself. Besides Grandma is already here, ―" she looked towards Grandma, "―Its already this late, don't you sleepy?"

"Ah, well. Good night then."

"Good night."

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you for those who read until this author note. And thank you for the supports from the previous reviewers!  
>As usual, please forgive my stupid storyline and my bad English! Chapter 7 is already in progress… Maybe I'll update it in a month! It might be faster, if somebody kind enough to give me reviews and ideas ^^<br>No flame please… I'm begging you…**


	7. Just what should I do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter!  
>Warning: OOC, Semi-AU, light shounen-ai (ahahaha don't worry. It's still K+ rated) <strong>

**Yay! It's Gon's turn! Male readers stay away! I've warned you! (except for those who don't have problems with boys' love lol). This chapter is kinda short, and weird ending ._.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, welcome, Gon. What happened? Looks like you're in a hurry," Mito-san welcomed Gon who just at home. It was true that Gon looked like he was chased by a demon. He never expected himself that he would be such in a hurry, because at first he was just lightly running towards house. But imagining Killua's face in his head made his pace increased and, hell, it put him all sweaty and out of breath that made him looked like he was about to killed by an assassin(in fact, he was going to meet a former assassin). He took a deep breath and tried to say something.<p>

"Ah, nothing. I just wanted to go home because it's already this late," he explained and smiled to his beloved aunt. It was a lie. Though he knew already that Mito-san would give him permission to come home late, he just pretended that he felt guilty.

"Geez, you're not a kid anymore, Gon. You don't need to be like that," said Mito-san. She brought a pile of saucer in her hands. She looked so busy cleaning up after taking care of the bar. Grandma also gave her a hand.

"That's right. It's not like coming home late once will kill you, right?" said Grandma.

"Ahahaha… all right, I know it. Where's Killua anyway?" Gon asked and tried to be as natural as he can. It was late in the night, Killua usually sleep earlier than Gon and Gon knew it. But he still asked if there still might a tiny slight possibility which allowed him to have a little chat with his best friend. He really wanted to see him after what happened today.

"He's already asleep. It's just about half of an hour ago. What happened?" a disappointing answer came from his aunt's mouth. It couldn't be helped. Killua was a guy who had a quick bedtime and had quick wake time.

"Um… No. I think I'll just go to bed now. Ah, here. Please left some for Killua tomorrow," said the boy in slightly rushed tone as he put the cardboard box he brought on the nearest table. He really wanted to see Killua, its okay if he were asleep. At least he could see Killua's face. Mito-san just confused when he looked at her nephew acting strangely.

"Killua…" he whispered as he paced on each ladder step. The closer him to the bedroom, the faster his heart beat.

Mito-san was right, Killua had slept soundly. Gon entered their dark bedroom and stepped slowly towards the bed where Killua was sleeping. When he reached at Killua's bedside, he kneeled down. Then he stared at sleeping white haired boy. Killua didn't change his cloth. He still wore the one that he used when he was out with him and Anna.

"Killua," muttered him in low voice so he wouldn't wake Killua. Gon loves to see Killua's sleeping face, because when Killua was sleeping, he looked so pure and innocent. That was the thing that made Gon said Killua was cute, and that was the time what Gon meant Killua could be look so fragile although Killua was so strong. Gon stroked Killua's white hair gently. His fingers slowly ran through the smooth white hairs.

Suddenly he had desire to kiss the skin of the boy in front of him out of nowhere. Then he unconsciously leaned forwards to bring his face closer to Killua. Damn, Killua was undeniably adorable when he was sleeping with that innocent face. And he did it. Gon softly brushed his lips against the sleeping boy's forehead and then moved down to his cheek. But then he stopped. He regained his consciousness.

"What the heck am I doing?" He drew himself back, surprised by his act just now. He just kissed his best friend? He thought he was the worst. It must be grossing Killua out if Killua finds out about this, and Killua might be end up hating him. That was the most thing he wouldn't want to happen. He felt his face getting hotter. Then, he awkwardly walked to his own bed.

When he was reached his bed, he heard a tiny voice.

"Uh…"

Gon turned. It was Killua's voice. _Talking at sleep? _He walked to Killua's side. He saw Killua's body shivered. Oh, he didn't talk at sleep, just a physical reaction towards the night's cold temperature. Moreover, only half of his body that covered by blanket. Gon pulled up the blanket on Killua's body so it covered until his shoulder. After he did it, Killua slowly stopped to shiver. Gon smiled. He caressed Killua's head again and then he turned back to his own bed. But when he walked a step, something held him, pulling his shirt. He looked back. It was Killua who pulled his shirt, his eyelids still closed.

"Don't…" Killua murmured in his sleep.

_Huh? Now he is really talking in sleep?_

"Don't leave me…" he murmured, sobbing. Gon widened his eyes. It had been a while since Gon saw Killua crying in sleep. When they were kids, Killua often cried in sleep, he was also often suddenly awaked in the midnight because of bad dreams. That time, Gon always wondered what was Killua dreaming about. But he never asked him. He just tried to comfort him as much as he could. He always tried to be there beside him. After 5 years of his last weeping-in-sleep, maybe this was the first time he cried. Killua murmured again,

"…I'm scared…"

_Scared? Of what?_

"…Don't leave me alone…" Killua muttered with eyes still closed as it was an answer for Gon's question. Gon chuckled a bit when he heard it. He didn't take the stool to sit, he kneeled down instead. He drew his face near to Killua's hair. He softly smothered his face in the white hairs, sniffing the scent of it.

"You're so stupid," said Gon with low voice as he smiled. He took Killua's cold hand that grabbed his cloth off and grasped it up. "I'll never ever leave you. Got that?"

Gon moved his hand. He still held Killua's hand. He intended to put Killua's hand down. When he did it, his hand accidentally nudged Killua's cargo pants' pocket. There was something inside. Gon felt curious. He released Killua's hand and opened the pocket. And what he got was a card which looked like a name card but wasn't really a name card. It was a card with a name and a number written on it. With flowers and hearts picture decorating it. It was indeed a girl's calling card.

"What… the heck… is… this…?" Gon made a scary face. What a stupid-mood-ruining -calling-card! He rumpled the card angrily, and then he ripped it into pieces and disposed it. Where the hell did he get that stupid card? Did Killua meet a girl after he parted with him in the pizza restaurant? Gon extremely regretted why he didn't just hold him back at the restaurant back then so Killua would keep stay with him and Killua didn't have to meet that girl.

_Huh? Did I just feel… jealous? _

Still felt angry, he looked at Killua again, Killua's innocent face. Now he had a serious befuddling feeling. He felt so guilty because he had such emotion towards his best friend, yet he didn't want nor intend to lose him. He even felt jealous to a girl who he didn't even know her face. What should he do now? He kneeled down and grasped Killua's hand again.

"I'm sorry Killua. I really don't know what should I do, but I love you… so much…" Then he kissed on the back of Killua's hand.

.

The birds were chirping happily telling that the morning was already come. A little sunlight was beaming Killua's face through the window. Killua felt a bit pain on his eyes because of the sunlight.

_Uh, I slept well…_

Killua slowly opened his eyelids. He stayed and didn't move from his position. He was still half-asleep. He tried to remember what happened yesterday.

_What was I doing?  
>Ah, yeah. I was sulking (?) because Gon was…, ARGH forget it already!<br>…Then I went to a café, and I ran into a strange girl. She said she is my fans and squealing around, what a noisy girl. What's her name again? If I remember correctly, she gave me a card. Where did I put it? Is it in my pocket?_

He tried to reach his cargo pants' pocket where he kept the card out with his hand. But when he tried to move his hand, he felt something holding his hand. It was something warm… He looked at his hand to see what was holding it. And what he saw was startling him to death. It was Gon who held his hand, sitting with legs crossed, head leaning on the bed, sleeping peacefully in Killua's bedside.

_GON! What the hell is he doing there?_

Killua immediately got up from his position. Now he was fully awake. He moved his hand carefully to pull it off Gon's hand. Before he had done releasing his hand, his movement awaked Gon from his sleep. Gon ploddingly lift his head up.

"Ah- Good morning, Killua," he greeted sleepily and innocently.

"G-Good morning…" Killua stuttered a bit. He stared at the sleepy Gon. He didn't say anything. He didn't even make some effort to tell Gon that he still held his hand. Aware that Killua stared at him for quite a while, Gon tried to speak.

"What's wrong, Killua?"

Killua remained silent for a moment, but eventually he spoke. "Y-Your hand…"

Gon didn't understand what Killua meant. He seemed didn't aware that he still held Killua's hand, or he might didn't even aware that he had fallen asleep at Killua's bedside.

"My hand?" He looked at his own hand. One of them was lacing up with Killua's hand. Gon jumped in shock. He pulled his hand straightaway. It was way too embarrassing!

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Uh… N-No… it's totally alright."

They both fell in awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Killua : *reading*…<br>Author : …  
>Killua : No no no no no no no! There's no way I am doing this! Gross!<br>Author : I told you, this is just a fiction!  
>Killua : Be more realistic! If I were that 'Killua', I would wake up when Gon did that stuff to me! I'm not that vulnerable when I asleep! Didn't you watch me when I was in training with Bisuke?<br>Author : I know! I know! I did! I watched it! I did watch it! *cries*  
>Gon : *walked in* What stuff?<br>Killua : No! Nothing! Don't look! Go away! *blushed*  
>Author : Here… *hands the story*<br>Killua : DON'T READ THAT CRAP!  
>Gon : *reads the story*… *eyes widened* What the…? (Couldn't bring himself to swear)<br>Author : P-Please! Forgive me! *pleads with two palms put together*  
>Gon : I-It's all right *sweatdropped*<br>Killua : *face reddened* …she wrote embarrassing stuff about us…*looked down to the floor*  
>Gon : *looked at Killua's blushed face* … you're right…*blushing*<br>Author : Seems like I must leave you two alone… *walked away*  
>Killua : Wait, you stupid author! Delete this!<br>Author : NOOO! *dashed*  
>Killua : HEY!<br>Gon & Killua : *staring each other*  
>Gon : Don't say that you want me to do that stuff to you…<br>Killua : NO WAY IN HELL!**

**A/N: Again, please forgive my stupidity about the plot… So what do you think about this chapter? Please let me know. Review please! Next chapter is the last!(hope so) Gon and Killua elope ―I mean, left the Whale Island.**


End file.
